Rhudaur Hillman
(Females)}} Rhudaur Hillmen are a race of wild men who are similar in many ways to the Dunlendings and are allied with the Orcs of Angmar. They live in the northern reaches of Middle-earth, in Angmar and surrounding lands. The Rhudaur Hillmen are a sub-faction of Angmar. Other NPCs of Rhudaur include the axe-thrower, banner bearer, chieftain, and warrior. Spawning Rhudaur Hillmen primarily spawn in Angmar. They can also spawn in nearby regions, specifically the Ettenmoors, Coldfells, and Lone-Lands. Appearance The Hillmen have the look of wild, uncivilized thugs, but that is to be expected when one lives alongside Orcs. They wear ragged, dirtied clothing coupled with unkempt hair. They also have bloodshot eyes. Rhudaur Hillmen arm themselves with an array of bronze and iron weaponry. They wear no armour. As of , there are Hillmen females. Behaviour The wild, uncivilized look of the Hillmen reflect their behaviour. They wander their homeland and will attack any foes of Angmar. Like most NPCs, Rhudaur Hillmen have the capability to bestow mini-quests. Drops When killed, Hillmen have a chance of dropping bones, food, pouches, or worn equipment. Hiring Rhudaur Hillmen may be hired from a Rhudaur Hillman chieftain for 15 silver coins if the player has at least 100 Angmar alignment. The price will decrease as the player gains alignment with this faction. Speechbank These primitive warriors may be nasty to the Dúnedain scum, but if you crush enough heads and earn some respect you will be greeted like a hero. However, if you are aligned with good, these warriors will most likely react by crushing your skull! Friendly * You seem like a warrior of my kind, Person. * Angmar will soon rise again! * I have crushed many heads in battle. Have you, Person? * What do you need? * Angmar will rule and the lands of Númenoréans shall burn! * Númenoréans are filthy animals. They will all perish before the power of Angmar! * Welcome to our lands, Person, friend of Angmar. * Warriors of great might, such as yours, are welcome in these lands. * Rangers are no match for the strength of the Hillmen of Rhudaur! * Are you a warrior of Rhudaur, Person? * Can you fight like the warriors of Rhudaur, Person? * The blood of the Westermen will be shed soon enough. * Will you fight with us Hillmen, Person? * We are glad to see you are an enemy of the Dúnedain Rangers, Person. * Death to the Dúnedain! * Death to the Númenoréan filth! * I have tasted the blood of Westermen many a time, and I shall again! * If you are an enemy of the Rangers, you are a friend of ours. * Any enemy of the Westermen is welcome in our lands. Hired * Let us burn their homes to ash! * We fight for you, Person! * I can almost taste the Rangers' wretched blood, Person. * Lead us to battle! * You are a mighty warrior of Rhudaur, Person! * I want to crush their skulls under my foot! * Where is the fight, Person? I want to kill! * The roar of battle awaits! * Your enemies are our enemies, Person! * Let us stain the ground with the blood of Númenoréans! * My weapon hungers for a head to split! * Scars await us in the battle ahead, Person. * You are a great warrior, Person. Lead us to victory. Hostile * I'll smash your face in! * Die, Dúnedain filth! * You are not one of the Hillmen. Flee, scum! * I'll crush your skull with my fist, Dúnadan scum! * Run while you still can! * You are an enemy of Angmar. Death awaits you! * You will bleed quickly and die fast, Person! * I'll break your legs, and then you won't be running any more! * Your screams won't be heard by your filthy kin here! * Death to you and your kin! * I'll skin you like a rabbit! * You belong with the meat, roasting on my fire! * What Ranger fiend are you? * You are no friend of ours, Person! * Your doom belongs to the Morgul-lords now, Person! * Scream for your life, weakling! * You will squeal like the rest of the Númenoréan rats! * Curse you, friend of the Westermen! * I will flay you alive! * I have gutted tougher fish than you, Person! Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Angmar Category:Rhudaur Category:Melee Units Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Subfactions Category:Eriador and Surroundings